


Король Хуан

by MadMoro



Series: Святых не выбирают [1]
Category: Les Misérables (Dallas 2014), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Gen, Prison, Tattoos, Toulon Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда по татуировкам можно проследить жизнить человека</p>
            </blockquote>





	Король Хуан

*  
Перевернутую пику на правом предплечье он набивает без особого желания. Просто вор должен быть отмечен как вор, чтобы с одного взгляда было ясно за что он сидит. Поврежденная иглой тюремного мастера, кожа покраснела и чешется. Вальжан старается лишний раз не трогать больное место, надеясь, что обойдется без неприятных последствий. Зато теперь его не примут за насильника или убийцу. А еще он сможет избежать ненужных ему расспросов. Это в какой-то мере примиряет его с необходимостью носить татуировку. В конце концов, ему сидеть пять лет.

*  
Не проходит и трех месяцев с момента его прибытия в федеральную тюрьму штата Техас, как он вступает в The Latin Kings. «Короли» примут любого, коли ты выглядишь как латинос и говоришь по-испански. Несмотря на французское имя и фамилию, Жан Вальжан в свои 27 лет быстро становится в банде «своим». В конце концов, ALKN не Norteños или Sureños, где важно твое происхождение. Но, как и любая другая группировка, ALKN дают защиту и покровительство своим членам — а именно в них Вальжан и нуждается.

Они зовут его «Кинг Хуан» — в банде все короли меж собой. У каждого тавро — на груди, на плече или спине. Вальжану бьют «корону» на шею слева — так, чтобы было видно поверх оранжевой робы — на этот раз он просит об этом сам, и ему не отказывают. Когда свежую татуировку замечает охрана, Вальжана запирают в карцер на две недели.

Коронованный, он крепче спит по ночам, и уже никто не рискует отпустить что-нибудь едкое в его адрес.

*  
Паутина на правом локте становится больше с каждым новым годом, проведенным в четырех стенах. После бунта и попытки побега к его сроку добавляют еще три года — а ведь оставалось сидеть каких-то шесть месяцев. Паутина растет и ширится — побег снова не удался. Еще три года и два сверху за оказание сопротивления — он разбил одному охраннику нос, а другому едва не сломал руку. Меж собой в банде шутят, что Кингу Хуану стоит добить «пику» до «туза» и может быть тогда удача ему улыбнется.

*  
«24601» загорается у него на груди, когда мастер проходится иглой по коже. Он сидит в тюрьме уже без малого десять лет. Его идентификационный номер стал едва ли не роднее данного матерью имени. Он уже и не помнит, как оно звучит. Он привык отзываться на «Кинг Хуан», когда его приветствует кто-то из банды, он привык молча повиноваться, когда по коридорам эхом раздается «заключенный номер 24601». Он привык. Все привыкают.

*  
Он крутит в пальцах черные и желтые бусины четок, читая по памяти молитвы и тайны. Наверное, Вальжан один из немногих в банде, кто все еще использует розарий по назначению. Мастер «бьет» ему на левом предплечье узел триединства. Вальжан верит, что с этим символом Господь ему поможет, что Святая Троица услышит и всегда будет на его стороне. Но четвертая попытка побега оборачивается очередной неудачей. Вальжан до крови расчесывает татуировку, пока сидит в карцере, но это приносит с собой только лихорадку и пробуждение в больничном крыле.

Забыть молитвы куда проще, чем выучить, и Кинг Хуан справляется с этой задачей легко.


End file.
